When Dark Meets the Light
by Beyondtoday
Summary: #3 of the "New Mission" series. Ensign Kirk, the Captain's son, runs into some trouble before the Enterprise leaves orbit. He has the worst luck with injuries.


16

Author's Note: Ensign Lucas has the worst luck with injuries. Any suggestions would be welcomed.

#3 When Dark Meets the Light

"He's cutting it short to report for duty," SJ said to Joanna and Anastasia.

"This isn't like him. He told me he'd be an hour, it's been four."

"Do you think he went out with his friend?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me the friends name, I don't know who to contact."

In the main hall of Starfleet Command the three listened to the list of changes that had occurred on the USS Enterprise. Joanna could see her father at the front of the room. All four hundred crewmen were in the room listening to the Admiral talk.

The Captain was finally introduced to a loud reception of whistling and clapping. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, calm down. Mr. Spock and I have taken a look at the changes and I think you'll be excited to see everything, especially the new food choices." There was a lot of clapping for that. "Also, off the bridge is a hall way where I can drag insubordinate ensigns from their post and correct their attitudes."

Laughter was heard from all the crew. For the most part they loved their Captain. He was strict, but fair and had a lot of patience unless you were being foolish. He was a brilliant diplomat and a shrewd analyzer. They would follow him anywhere.

After the pep talk they were released to gather their gear and return to the ship.

SJ knew that Joanna was frantic with worry. "Joanna, I just talked with my father, he is informing the Captain that Lucas has not shown up yet."

She said, "You two go ahead and when I find him we'll catch up."

"No way," they both responded, "We have five hours until we're awol."

Joanna's communicator buzzed. "Joanna here."

"Joanna, this is the Captain, Lucas has not arrived yet?"

"No, sir, and I don't know where to look for him."

"Where are you?"

"In the back of the room near the blue sign for the food court." 

"We'll be right there."

It was a short wait when the Captain, Mr. Spock and her father appeared.

Joanna went to her fathers arms, "Dad, I can't reach him by communicator either."

"Okay, let's divide and conquer. Bones you have a list of hospitals?" the Captain said.

"Yes, Jim, I've sent them to all of your compu-watches."

All five wrist watches beeped at the same moment.

"Let's start contacting the ones around the area where I dropped him off at. Joanna you don't think he met this friend for a drink?"

She shook her head no and said, "I don't even know the guys name, but I know he'd never be this late."

"No, I don't think so either."

Between the six of them they called all the hospitals and clinics in a ten kilometer area and there was no Ensign Lucas Kirk listed.

"Well, in a way, that's good news," Dr. McCoy said.

The Captain said, "But where would he be?'

Anastasia said, "He just wouldn't disappear this close to our leaving, that doesn't make sense."

Joanna was still carrying his old duffel bag when Anastasia asked,

"Joanna, is his ID in his bag?"

"I don't know." She dropped it to the ground and they began to go through his things. At the bottom was his ID tag they all were required to carry in their breast pocket and his communicator.

Anastasia said, "We didn't ask for any John Does, maybe he can't tell them who he is?" 

Bones and Kirk exchanged a look with each other. They called all of the hospitals and three had John Does, all of which gave general descriptions.

Kirk said, "We'll divide up in three groups and go to the emergency rooms. Keep in touch."

Joanna went with her father. "We'll find him, Jo."

"I know, Dad, I wonder what kind of shape he'll be in."

Joanna and her father checked the hospital they were assigned. The individual had come in earlier that day, but his face had so many injuries they didn't recognize him.

"Jo, does Lucas have any marks on his body that are different?"

"Yes, Dad, he does." She rolled the person over on his side and looked for the half moon scar on his lower back from a fall he had had as a child.

"No, this isn't him."

"Call the others and let them know to look for the scar."

She passed on the word when a short time later SJ called her back. "Joanna, come to San Fran General, we may have found him."

"We're on our way."

They caught an air-cab and met the others at the hospital. A doctor met her in the emergency room and took her to the patient they had listed as John Doe. He was listed in serious condition and he had no id on his person.

His face was wrapped and he had bandages on several areas of his body. His leg had been broken and was being scanned by the bone scanner. She gently checked his side and saw the half-moon scar.

She shook her head yes. She and her father read the test results. His injuries were read to the Captain. He nodded quietly.

"Jim, he'll recover, but we can't move him to the Enterprise today."

"Does anyone know what happened?"

The emergency room doctor said, "It was a hit and run. His scooter is totaled. The witnesses said the other guy hit him on his side and took off. Lucas flew in the air and landed in the road. The authorities are looking for the other guy and they're sure they will find him."

"I don't care about the other guy," Kirk responded

After several hours Mr. Spock walked up to the Captain. "Jim, I will return to the Enterprise with Spock and Anastasia."

"Alright, Spock, I hope to follow soon. I want to wait until he wakes up. Contact Starfleet and tell them we will be delayed for a few days."

"Jim, if you need anything…."

Kirk smiled, "I know, Spock."

The following day the hospital felt it was okay to move the Ensign to the Enterprise by shuttle. He had awaken from the coma with only being able to recognize the Captain.

Joanna was sure his memory would slowly return but wanted to get him to their sick bay for treatment. A shuttle piloted by Ensign Spock landed on the hospitals deck. SJ reported in at the hospital and waited for his patient.

"SJ," Joanna called and hugged her friend, "I'm so thankful you could come. Did my father pull some strings?"

"Someone did. Sometimes it's nice to have connections. Are you and Lucas ready to board?"

"We're ready, they are bringing him down, now."

Joanna signed release papers and Lucas was brought out to the shuttle on the air stretcher. They locked him in for the ride and Joanna buckled in next to him.

"Shuttle 10, requesting permission to leave base."

"Go ahead, Ensign and good luck."

"Thank you, preparing Shuttle Ten to disembark."

Slowly SJ lifted the shuttle and left the atmosphere. Joanna looked down at the mother land and remembered the fun they all had the last two months. She looked over at Lucas and knew he would need time to heal. He slept as they sped onto the Enterprise.

The day passed quickly as Lucas was settled into a room. The dressings on his arms and back had to be changed. The scraped skin had been repaired, but it was still tender.

The Captain came into sick bay and looked over his son. Dr. McCoy continued to observe the monitors and gave an updated treatment plan to the nurses.

"Jim, see if you can get him to open his eyes, he responded to you before."

The Captain stood near his head and said, "Lucas, it's time to get up. Come on, son, we're burning daylight, get your butt outta bed."

Lucas rolled his head towards the voice and mumbled. The gauze had been replaced earlier that day and showed more of his eyes and nose. The broken facial bones had been treated with the bone healer, but there was a lot of bruising and swelling.

"Come on, Lucas, open your eyes." The Captain gently shook his shoulder.

Lucas opened his eyes to a slit. "That's it, come on, Lucas, wake up," his father said.

Trying to focus on the face above him with the bright lights made him squint.

"Lights, dim." Dr. McCoy said. At his command the lights lowered.

Lucas raised his hand to his face. "Dad?" he mumbled.

"It's about time, wake up, son."

"Where the heck…."

Dr. McCoy flipped on the intercom, "Dr. Kirk, come to room two, please."

Joanna came rushing into the room with an armful of tricorder cases. "Is he awake?"

The Captain said, "Come on, Joanna, I think he's more coherent now."

Dr. McCoy with a wide smile on his face stepped aside so his daughter could see her husband.

"Lucas?" she asked softly.

Lucas dropped his hand from his eyes and squinted, "Joanna, where have you been?"

She let out a relieved laugh and said, "Where have I been? I could ask you the same thing. Do you remember anything?"

Lucas rubbed his face, but pulled at the gauze wrapped around him.

McCoy said, "Easy, Lucas don't pull on the bandages, you've been in an accident."

The words sunk in and he murmured, "Don't tell Dr. McCoy, please, Joanna, he'll be so disappointed."

She smiled and said, "If you promise to lay still and rest, I'll make sure he doesn't find out."

Lucas closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Kirk stepped away and said, "Bones, that answers the question does he remember anything."

"Well, I feel bad I've put that much pressure on the kid, this wasn't his fault, this time."

"Bones, don't worry about it. He respects you and wants your approval."

"He has it, Jim."

"Bones, you know he's under the influence of drugs, what's the matter with you?"

Dr. McCoy shook his head and said, "Just a little tired."

"Well, the Captain recommends a long nap. Do I have to have Christine jump all over you along with the whole medical team?"

"No, I'm on my way out."

Joanna walked up and said, "Go rest, Dad, you've been up for two and half days."

"Going, going, gone," he mumbled, "being booted out of my own sick bay…."

The Captain hugged his daughter in-law and said, "I'll be on the bridge if you need me."

"Okay, Dads, I'll inform you of any changes."

On the bridge, the First Officer had everything under control. After leaving Earth's orbit they were sent to the planet O'Riley to observe the asteroid belt as it became closer to the planets gravitational pull. The planet was uninhabited and this was a chance to observe the asteroids as they came in contact with the planet.

"How are we doing, Mr. Spock?"

"Captain, we are twelve hours and fourteen minutes from scanner range."

"Good, Mr. Chekov, give Mr. Spock a couple of hours break."

"Captain, I am quite rested."

The Captain pointed to the turbo lift, "Humor me, Mr. Spock. And when you come back in no less than two hours, bring me a coffee, please."

He raised his right eye brow and obeyed his Captain. "I shall return, Captain."

Kirk smiled and said, "I know, Mr. Spock, thank you."

The Captain spent the next few hours looking over the reports that never ended. One thought that Starfleet would be exhausted from the amount of reports they filed hourly.

"Captain, your coffee." Mr. Spock said,

The Captain looked at his watch, "That went fast, thank you, Mr. Spock."

He glanced at his friend as he returned to his post. He knew Vulcans needed less food and sleep as Humans, but occasionally he preferred to at least send him for some quiet time.

Hours later the Captain's and Spock's shift came to an end and Mr. Scott took over until morning.

"Call us, Mr. Scott when we get closer to the asteroid field."

"Aye, Captain, we're still five hours away, sir."

"Five hours and twelve minutes, Mr. Scott," Mr. Spock corrected.

"Uh, yes, sir."

Once on the turbo lift Kirk yawned, "Tired, Captain?" Spock asked.

"It's been a long week. I'm going down for a long nap."

"Yes, sir and much deserved."

"Just think, Spock, just a few days ago we were at Bone's home having a great time. What a difference a day can make."

"It is, what it is, Captain, no amount of preplanning could have stopped young Kirk from his accident."

"Logical conclusion, Mr. Spock."

"Jim, are you making fun of me?"

Using his given name, he knew Spock had not been offended.

"I would never do that, Spock."

In the privacy of the lift, Spock let a small smile appear on his face. When they came to their cabin doors, Spock said, "Good night, Jim, I hope you rest well."

"Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When the Captain went into his cabin. Spock made way to one of the science labs to check on some information he had passed onto his group to decipher.

"Mr. Spock," Lt. Granger said, "We have written up the reports you asked for and there are no unusual readings. The iron and magnetic makeup from this distance is what you would expect in the asteroid belt. It includes the normal nickel, palladium, and some platinum, gold and rhodium. We expect no surprises."

"Surprises, Mr. Granger, are not scientific. I suggest you rely on your facts at hand."

The new young geologist had tried to impress his teacher, but had made the mistake of using a simple english term and was caught looking foolish.

"Yes, sir. I will, sir."

Always the gentleman he replied, "This I know, Mr. Granger. Thank you for your promptness."

The geologist was relieved inwardly and knew he would not make the same mistake again. He looked up to Mr. Spock as a mentor and had signed up for the Enterprise because he knew he'd get to work with the famous science officer.

Mr. Spock returned to his quarters where he found his wife sound asleep. It had been a busy few days on board. New equipment, and the worry of the Captain's son's injuries had affected everyone. He reached down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She stirred slightly and he stepped back hoping not to wake her.

She rolled over and looked up, "Spock?"

"Yes, Christine, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm glad you did." She noticed him in his night clothes. She pulled back the covers.

He laid next to her and kissed her. "Go back to sleep, Christine."

"Will you hold me?"

"You know I will."

He hugged her and listened as her breathing became more shallow as it did for Humans. Her hair smelled of fresh shampoo and as he did each night, he said a thank you to the deity for the one he married. He slowed his own breathing and relinquished himself to a short three hour rest.

He reported two hours ahead of his Captain to the bridge. He used his scanner and saw the beginning of the asteroid field.

"Ahead at one half impulse engine, Mr. Sulu."

"Aye, sir, one half impulse."

The Enterprise slowed her speed as they felt small bumps on their shields.

"Lt. Uhura, send a wake up call to the Captain."

"Yes, sir."

Shortly after a sleepy looking Captain appeared on the bridge with coffee in hand for he and his First Officer.

"Spock, you should have woke me when you came back."

"Captain, it was unnecessary." 

"Thanks for letting me sleep," he said quietly.

The rest of the day they photographed and sent two sensors closer to the surface of the planet to observe as the asteroid field was pulled into the gravity of the planet. They were able to witness the clouds of dirt as the large asteroids hit the surface of the planet.

"Fascinating", the bridge heard several times from their science officer. Ensign Spock raced to the bridge when he felt the first beginnings of bumps from the asteroids. He and his father compared notes and were deep in concentration, as if they were the only two on the bridge.

The Captain had a smirk on his face as he listened to the two officers chatting. He could tell Chekov wanted to be over there also.

"Ensign Chekov?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Will you join the science officers, please, your concentration on navigating is slipping."

"Uh, sorry, sir, yes sir, I will." He jumped up and took a place at one of the computer monitors and locked into the programs for study.

"Ensign Stiles," the Captain pointed to the Navigation post.

"Would you look at that, Father." SJ said aloud.

Mr. Spock cleared his throat as the Captain looked over at the Ensign.

"I mean, sir. Sorry," he said, "I forgot where I was," he said softly.

Mr. Spock looked up and nodded.

"Enjoying yourselves, gentlemen?" the Captain asked from his chair.

Mr. Spock replied, "Enjoyment would be a Human emotion, Captain. It is merely a rare event we get to witness."

SJ said louder, "I'm enjoying it."

"Indeed," Mr. Spock answered.

The whole bridge broke out in laughter. SJ was becoming more relaxed at expressing his Human side, than his father. He was also almost three quarters human where his father was only half.

"Good, Ensign, it's a long day if you hate what you're doing." The Captain continued working on the reports that were handed to him.

"Ensign Sampson," he called to one of the officers on the bridge, "would you come here for a second?"

"Yes, Captain," she answered

The young Ensign Mary Sampson had recently signed up for duty on the Enterprise. She had studied engineering and was learning to be an assistant to Mr. Scott.

The Captain handed the log back to her and whispered, "Would you recheck your figures here, there may be an error?"

"Yes, Captain, I apologize."

"No need, just recheck it."

"Yes, sir." Embarrassed she walked to her post and worked on the figures. She had made a simple mistake and corrected it. She quickly looked over the rest of it and took it back to the Captain.

She stood by his side as he reread it. "Much better, Ensign. Just slow down we're in no hurry right now."

"Aye, sir. I am sorry."

He looked up at her brown eyes and saw fear and shame, "Ensign, I've done the same thing a million times. We all make mistakes. You're doing a good job."

"Thank you, sir," and she returned to her post.

The Captain looked around the room and counted twelve blue shirted science officers of one science department or another gathered around various computer screens to watch as the asteroid belt was pulled to the planets surface.

"Wow," a group of them said,

The Captain looked up at the screen and murmured, "Did I miss something ladies and gentlemen?"

Mr. Spock responded, "Captain, an asteroid about a mile in radius just splashed into an ocean on the surface. We are looking at the resulting tsunami. It is quite spectacular."

"Are the sensors still in one piece?" the Captain asked.

"We have lost one, sir, but the other is sending back photographs of the surface."

"Very well. Spock I know you won't leave the bridge so, you get to watch the store while I do."

"Yes, Captain."

"One last thing, there is a rec room with food just down the hall, will you all please eat before you pass out," the Captain said.

"Aye, sir" from multitudes of people was heard.

They stayed in the outer orbit of the planet for another twenty-four hours and waited for new orders from Starfleet.


End file.
